Bunch of Oneshots
by randommonium135
Summary: just a bunch of Maximum Ride one-shots. Warning, some will be depressing. It just depends on what mood I'm in. Thank you for reading and please review. Rated T. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

*** Hello, Randommonium135, or Weirdo Crazey, again. If you're a newbie to my stories, welcome. If you've read my other stories, welcome back. So this is a new story, aww, the feeling you get... anyway, the merry band of crazy freaks and I are on our stage. Who is "the merry band of mutant freaks" you may ask? Well i'll tell you, it's Iggy and Fang, my abductees. Rylan, Iggy's and my daughter *read Random Thoughts by me*, Reaper, Icing, and Jynx, my soul twin *Jynx* and my best friends, Xzavier, Reaper's child *read Random Thoughts*, and me. There's everyone. So some of these stories are going to be serious and some will be comedic. Hopefully there'll be some romance ones too. It'll be a bunch of one-shots, some happy, some sad. But none will continue onto another one. so here's my warning...**

** WARNING: If I make any kind of mistake, I try to fix it. But nobodies perfect and I will make some mistakes.**

**... and here's the, and i'll only do this once, disclaimer...**

** DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride is not, will not, and will never be mine. But a girl can dream...**

**here's one-shot # 1***

~ She's dead and nobody can change that. She's just, gone. Standing here in the rain, over her grave, it hits me smack to the face again. It's hard to believe that just one week ago, she was breathing. Her face was so full of life.

And now she's still, pale, and cold. And she's living in the ground, under the soil with a shiny, new tombstone on top. I feel the tears rush down my face, it took a lot to make any of us cry, especially me, this took the cake. I look wver at the others, they were all pale and red-eyed, sitting on the ground around the stone. None of us really knew what to do with ourselves, out hearts were crushed.

She was taken from us. I look back at her tombstone and bend down in front of it. I lay my head against the stone, wishing that I could feel her touch again. But I never would, I would never see her lips move again, or feel her hand in mine, or feel the touch of her lips against mine. I run my hand along the engraing, something we all wrote up together.

We knew she'd love it if she could see it. Slowly and quietly I read what it says:

"Rest In Piece, Maximum Ride, the most sarcastic, badass we knew."

I could still feel the tears when I sat up my head, a small smile one my face. I think back to the last real thing we said to eachother,

"Why the hell is saving the world so important?" I asked.

"Because we have to make it safe for all the kids, for us." She replied.

She was right, of course. She always was. Now she'll never seee it happen.

" You were right, Max. We'll make sure the world is safe." I say, attempting to wipe away my tears.

For only a moment, I knew she was here. And I could hear what she was saying.

"see, Fang, I told you so."

I wipe away the rest of my tears and stand up. I wave my arms, telling the others to get up too. I look at eacha and every one of them and say,

"Come on, we have a world to save. For Max, she wouldn't want us moping around."

And at that moment we all saw the strong smile of our confident leader, standing right beside me. Then she was gone.

"Goodbye." We all say in unison.~

*** I'm sorry for the depressing story, it just kinda came to me. But I promise to make one-shot # 2 goofy, ok. But thankyou for reading and please review.***

**-Weirdo-Crazey-**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Welcome Back. Weirdo, Iggy, and Fang here. Everyone else decided they weren't going to hang around this story and Rylan is sleeping.**

**Iggy: Thank God!**

**Me: Don't give me that! You have another kid too.**

**Fang: oh, is this going where I think this is going?**

**Me: oh yea it is.**

**Iggy: What do you mean?**

**Me: I was reading other fanfics by one of my favorite fanfic authors, St. Fang of Boredom, and found out that you and Fang have a son named Justin.**

**Iggy and Fang: Don't even go there.**

**Me: * gives evil glare of death***

**Fang: Igs, she's giving us "the glare" *starts backing away***

**Me: *continues glaring***

**Ig: is... is my hair on fire?**

**Fang: 0.o... it is! *starts patting Igs hair* How did you...?**

**Me: mwahahaha! I am an evil creature of the night who has her own land and kidnapped Iggy. Who is a daughter of Hades and a witch that attends Hogwarts. Should I continue?**

**Fang and Ig: 0.o... We caught you point! *gets Igs hair out and they sit in silence***

** * I do not own St. Fang of Boredom, Justin, Hogwarts, or Hades***

** *This will be a conversation between me and Iggy***

~ * Rylan jumps off stage and slowly whips out little wings, almost hitting the floor*

Me: You really shouldn't let her do that. She could get severely injured.

Iggy: Oh, because what you let her do is so safe.

Me: At least what I let her do doesn't almost get her killed.

Iggy: Oh, remember Bertrant? The dragon who almost...

Me: I told you to never bring that up again.

Iggy: Ok, The time machine fiasco!

Me: She wasn't even in a dangerous situation and you can blame that on Icing.

Iggy: How about when she blew up your car? Or when she blew the wall off of Icing's office?

Me: My eyebrows still haven't grown back. Besides your the one that taught her how to make bombs in the first place.

Iggy: It could help her one day.

Me: oh because the erasers are gonna come and get her.

*Ari's ghost walks right past them*

Iggy: *gives Weirdo a look* * He sensed that it was Ari*

Me: Ok, so Ari's here. But he's nice and good now. And there are no whitecoats here either.

*Jeb walks in, stands beside Weirdo*

Iggy: That's Jeb, isn't it?

Me: *stares at Jeb* You aren't welcome here. I have a restraining order against you.

Jeb: I don't listen to petty things like that.

Me: *pulls out frying pan*

Jeb: 0.o *runs out*

*Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel walk in*

Flynn: Give me back my frying pan.

Me: Never...

Flynn: Give it!

*Rylan comes onto stage*

*Rapunzel gets wide eyed*

Rapunzel: Aww guys.

*others ignore*

Rapunzel: Guys!

*still ignored*

Rapunzel: Seriously guys! Look!

Everyone: What!

*sees huge bomb that says "the end"*

Kaboom...

Rylan: Mwahahaha! No fighting! Fighting is wrong! *says in a sweet voice*

*A strand of Weirdo's hair's on fire, Iggy and Rapunzel's hair is black, Flynn's shirt is on fire, Rylan is just fine. Fire in backround, stage covered in soot*

Me: How can she be so sweet...

Iggy: ...yet so evil?

Jynx: She's you guy's kid. 'nuff said. ~

*** Thank you for reading and i'm sorry if it's kind of pointless and makes no sense. It was just to be fun...**

***gets hit with confetti***

**Me: ...ny. *looks over***

**Jynx, Icing, and Reaper: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: Thanks guys! You're the best!**

**Icing: Now were all sixteen...**

**Reaper: except Jynx.**

**Jynx: *sad face***

**Me: Don't worry. You'll get there. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.***

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Reaper-Icing-**


	3. Chapter 3

***Lalalalal... Hihi, I'm back. Sorry I didn't write in like forever.**

**Iggy: But we're back!**

**Fang: We have returnedeth. Oh God! I'm turning into her.**

**Weirdo: Who, Fangles Darling, little old mua?**

**Fang: yes, and don't call me Fangles or Darling. We are not dating, I'm dating max, not you.**

**Weirdo: Awww, is someone homesick? And I'm dating Icing anyway.**

**Iggy: Yes, we both are.**

**Weirdo: Do you want me to let you guys go?**

**Fang: Yes!**

**Weirdo: Well, too bad, you guys are mine and you're never leaving here, mwuhahahhahahaha!**

**Iggy: you're too cruel.**

**Weirdo: I know. Thus is my job. Now I have to get back to my plans. I'm creating Jynx's world for her and I'm also going to teach her how to operate and use portals. So please enjoy the story while I plan.**

- chapter 3: when they get bored-

(Weirdo's POV)

So, have you ever wandered what Weirdo and the merry band of idiots does when they get bored? Well, here's where you'll find out. Read on...

-~.*.~-

"I'm sooo bored!" I shout and it echoes through the room.

"So find something to do." Iggy states, throwing yet another card at the hat, something he can't see, and makes it in.

"I have been doing something and now it's boring."

"So find something else to do." Fang says, also making it into the hat.

I throw a card and it misses, again.

"Eew! I'm done with this game." I shout.

"Someone's a sore loser." Iggy says, laughing.

"Shut up!" I yell at him, and it echoes.

I go over and sit down in the middle of the stage. And just sit there. After about 10 minutes of this, I get a great idea. with a smile on my face I pull out my phone. It's actually grey but I have a hot pink cover with white stars on it.

I go into my contact list and find Jynx's number. I hit send. After three rings, she answers.

" Hey," She says.

"Please come over here. I am soo bored. i need something to do." I says.

"K, be right over."

I hit the end button and wait. While I'm waiting, I get another good idea. I point my fingers towards the ceiling and shout,

"Oh, come to me, Lord Spaghetti the almighty talking pineapple."

Then there was a flash of light and he came.

"What is you it need, young portal queen?" He asks.

"Something for Jynx and I to do today," I say.

"Shall you two should just do with fun," He says.

"Ok!," I say, jumping up, " thanks."

" What did he just say?" Iggy asks, getting another card in.

"Um... you're asking the wrong person." Fang says, also making another card in.

I open the door just as Jynx was going to open it. She falls and we both go down, laughing. When we finally composed ourselves, we stoop up.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Bother people." I reply with a smile.

-*.*.*-

So we all decided to go. Meaning; Jynx, Iggy, Fang, and me. Spaghetti went back to his realm. And, we all decided to go to my OC area. That's the area where all of my Ocs live.

It's a bit crowded in there. We go through the portal and land in the middle of the room. The first thing we hear is a boom. Then two bird kids came flying over us, one with red hair and one with brown. Then a Flydork flying behind them. (that's Nate and Jess from my story Another Maximum ride story)

Then we see a black-haired girl, Onyx (from a Maximum ride story), comes out of one of the rooms holding the hands of mine and Iggy's child, Rylan, and Reaper's son, Xzavier. (both from random thoughts) They're covered in soot from head to toe. The boom was a bomb. Rylan's handy-work, I would venture. I walk over to them.

"Rylan, not again." I say to her.

"Sorry, Weirdo, i couldn't stop her." Onyx says.

"It's alright. Did any thing break?"

"No."

"Ok, then you two go play, " I say to the kids, " keep an eye on them." (towards Onyx)

After that little mishap, i suddenly don't know what to do. All of my characters are all doing something. Then my eyes meet a colorful jar.

"Let's go bother Twitter." I say.

"Twinkle!" Everyone else returns.

We walk over to the jar and I pick it up. If you are wondering why I have and Oc in a jar, well, I'll explain. She is a baby delivery fairy from my story, Random Thoughts. She delivered Rylan to us and left with no explanation. So Ig and I tracked her down.

Of course, I can never get her name right. But we found her, after my queen of all of my ocs explained Rylan to us, and she went to therapy. She can open portals so we put her in a portal proof jar.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"To see what happens when you shake a fairy in a jar." I answer and begin shaking her.

She screams until I stop, she looks kinda green. I set the jar back down and we begin walking again, I'm still bored. Within the next few hours, we had tried everything we can think of. We even went to Hogwarts, I chased around Fred. (because he's still alive for me) Now we're home, I mean at Gark not my house.

Jynx had to go home though. No matter what we did today I stayed bored.

"Let's go home." I say to Fang and Iggy.

"Whatever." Ig says, and walks through the portal ahead of me.

Then Fang and I follow.

~(three hours later) (Fang's POV)~

So she was so bored she fell asleep. Iggy did too. So I'm up, all alone. I look over at them and shrug my shoulders, you can't beat'em, join 'em. I lay down and go to sleep.

*** So did you enjoy. It was a just for fun one, no sadness. And I apologize if when I shook Twinkle it offended anyone. I love animals, magical, fictional, or real, but I do not like Twinkle. So I apologize. But thankyou for reading and please review. Oh yea and we're in Angel Land right now.**

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Reaper-Iggy-Fang/ R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**-* (I wrote this back in November and I'm not changing anything so I'm just putting it up) Hola me amigops, I have returnedeth with another chapter of this story. And I am sorry it took so long to update but, I hae school and votec and then I was just on Thanksgiving Break, so I was chilling with me family. Then I got to meet Icing's family for the first time too. But I am back, I didn't give up. Or, I should say, we are back. And i must warn... I stayed up till like 12:30 in the AM last night and I woke up at 4:30 in the AM on the dot. So this sad story might not be all that good, but I will try my best. So, and I'm sorry for the really long A/N, here's the story. And there's Fax. *I'm tearing up just thinking about what I'm writing.* Please enjoy *-**

-Chapter 4: My love - (First Fang's Pov, then Max's)

I feel nothing but pain. I hear nothing but the sound of my beating heart, usually fast, pumping slower...

Pum-pump, pum-pump, pum-pump...

... fading from existance. Soon there will be no more noise. From a distance I hear Max and the others.

"Fang!"

They sound really far away. I feel my body hit the ground with Max holding me. I felt the gunshot go into me. I smelled the gunpowder around me.

"Fang! Come on, keep breathing. Don't die!" Max screams, I think. It all sounds fuzzy.

I feel the pressure of something being pressed to my chest. But I feel myself slipping away. I open my eyes to look at Max. She's the one who's putting the pressure on my chest. I stare into those big, wide brown eyes to see that she knows I'm not going to make it.

Tears begin to run down her face.

"No, no, no, no, no. nononono...," She says, " you have to hang on, you survived other things. You can do it." she says, holding on to something that will be lost to her.

I use what's left of my strength to put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I... I lve you, Max. Do... don't you e...ever forget that., " I say, and cough up some blood, " I'll be w... waiting for you."

And with me saying that she kisses me for the last time and says,

"I love you, too. And I will."

Then my eyelids slowly go shut and my world goes into eternal night.

-Max-

I felt the last breath leave his body, saw his eyes close for the last time, and felt my heart shatter into a hundred unidentifyable, untraceable, unfixable pieces. My world fell apart that day. He's dead and he's never coming back. When we buried him, we all died. He was dressed in black and so were we, then he was in the ground with dirt being thrown in the hole.

No more Fang. Now there's a hole where he should be. We're sitting at my mom's, the flock, Ella, my mom, and me. It's the day after the funeral, paid for by Mom. I hear Angel crying and Nudge blow her nose.

She stops crying, for about four seconds then starts again. I see Gazzy, curled up in a ball, crying silently into his knees. I see Iggy's bright blue eyes, staring at nothing, red and puffy from silent, secretly shed tears, Ella's crying too and Mom is cutting vegetables, but I know she's crying. I am too, and I haven't stopped since he was killed by that stupid Flyboy. I still hear and see everything when I close my eyes. I can still feel his kiss and his fingers moving my hair.

I can still hear his words,

"I... I love you, Max. Do...don't you e...ever forget that. I'll be w...waiting for you."

And then he was gone. I feel the tears coming again and I jump up. Everyone looks at me, startled. I run out the door and whip put my wings, then I take off. I feel the wind as I fly and just let go.

Every emotion I'm feeling just comes out, like a floodgate being opened. I land on a tree branch and start punching it with everything I have. I feel the sting of my knuckles being split with every hit.

"Why? Why Fang? Why not me? Why the hell did it have to be Fang?" I scream into the sky, like i'll get an answer.

Then I take off. I find myself landing behind a tree, I tuck in my wings. Then I walk through the gates and slowly walk up to Fang's grave. I fall to my knees in front of it and continue to cry. I just sit there like that, crying. After about 10 minutes, I look at the place where the gravestone will be. It'll say one thing,

"Fang Martinez, we love you"

I put my head back down and look at the ground.

"Why did you have to go, Fang?" I ask, quietly.

"Because, he was supposed to be the first to die." Angel says from behind me.

****wipes eyes* I hope you enjoyed my story, or you probably hate me because I killed Fang.**

**Fang: Yea, why did you kill me in this one?**

**Weirdo: Spur of the moment of sad inspiration. *blows nose***

**Fang: oooo kay.**

**Iggy: Wait, she killed you in this one, haha.**

**Weirdo: Don't laugh. You never know what kind of inspiration could hit me.**

**Iggy: Oh ye. -.-**

**~ But I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please, please review. PLEASE!**

**Reviews make me happy**

**Froggy: *poofs in* They really do.**

**Weirdo: Aaaaaaa...! *holds hand to chest* don't do that!**

***F and I equally scared***

**Froggy: What's fun about using a door? Poofing is so much funner. (yes, I know funner is not a word but me and all of my friends use it all the time)**

**Weirdo: Whatever, just try to scare us less next time. Please?**

**Froggy: sure.**

**Iggy: Yea, like she can be less scary?**

**Froggy: What did you just say! *turns towards Iggy, pulls out wand* Prodiginous! *spell flies towards Iggy, Fang pushes him out of the way, bounces off wall, hits Weirdo***

***poof***

**Froggy: Uh, oh.**

**Weirdo: *ribbit* Oh man, now I'm a frog. Fudge Noodles! (Froggy's word) *ribbit***

**Froggy: Uh, don't worry. I'll find a spell to fix this! Just hang on, ok. *poofs in a bunch of books* *begins search***

**Weirdo: Ok, *ribbit* until next time, Thank you for reading. *ribbit* and please review. *ribbit***

**(Explanations on Jynx, Reaper, Icing, and Froggy)**

**Jynx Triks- my soul twin, has a fanfic of her own, she's FieryQueenOfAllSharpObjects and her story is The Lost Noah. She hangs here when she's not at her house. Is really good at drawing. She is the queen of sharp objects.**

**Reaper Scythe- one of my best friends. She finds scary things funny and is really good at drawing. Does not have a fanfic. Is writing a book of her own. She hangs here all the time. She is the queen of the night.**

**Icing Cookie- My boyfriend. He hangs out here all the time. Is attempting to write a fanfic but does not have one. King of icecream and cookies.**

**Froggy Ribbit- one of my best friends. she is a witch but she perfects at turning people into frogs, still in training. she's going to begin hanging out her more and does not have a fanfic. She is the frog witch (but she'll learn other spells too)**

**thanks for reading and please R&R**

**-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Reaper-Iggy-Fang- and now Froggy- R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Ribbet, hello, ribbit, we're back. And, ribbit, i'm still a frog**

**Froggy: I'm sorry! I'm looking, I'm looking! *books thump to floor***

**Weirdo: Froggy, calm, ribbit, down. It's ok.**

**Icing: No, it's not ok! I'm dating a frog.**

**Weirdo: You calm down too. Froggy wil fix this.**

**Froggy: I'm trying! There's nothing in these.**

**Weirdo: It's fine, keep looking. Icing, hunny, calm! Anyway, welcome back! So, it's December 24, tomorrow is Christmas! Right about now I would be wearing my winter outfit, or my pjs, and decorating the studio but, I can't at the moment. So I'm just gonna write a Christmas one-shot. It'll be a christmas one-shot. So here's the chapter.**

**Froggy: no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... *flipping through pages in books* ~**

**-Chapter 5: What is Christmas?-**

** It all started when Angel asked me a question. A question I didn't know the answer to.**

** "WHat is christmas? I mean, what does it mean?" Was what she asked.**

** I didn't know, I mean I knew it was the Holiday where Santa brought you gifts but I didn't Know what it meant.**

** "That's ok. I just read Dr. M's mind and saw that she was thinking about Christmas. I just always wandered what it meant." She replied, and walked away.**

** Now that I think of it, What is Christmas? I guess we have a question for Mom.**

**-(5 minutes later)-**

** "Mom." I say, cutting a carrot.**

** "Hmm." She replies, also cutting a carrot.**

** We're working on dinner, though I'm surprised that she's letting me near the kitchen.**

** "What does Christmas mean?" I ask**

** She stops cutting long enough to look up at me. Then she started cutting again.**

** "What brought this on all of a sudden?" She asks, starting another carrot.**

** "Well, Angel asked me what Christmas meant and I realised, I didn't really know. So I decided to ask you."**

** "Well, Christmas is a holiday all about the spirit of beleiving and being thankful. Most kids would say it's just for the toys but, it's much more."**

** "I thought Thanksgiving was about being thankful though."**

** "Yes it is. But so is Christmas. Christmas is about togetherness and being thankful that you have a family and friends by your side to always be there."**

** "Ok, I understand. Thanks Mom." I say, I put the knife down after almost cutting my finger off, again. And mom told me she would handle it.**

** Walking down the hall, I stop at the calender. It's Christmas Eve. I go to Angel and Nudge's room and walk in. I sit on the bed next to angel.**

** "I found out what Christmas means." I say to her.**

**What! What is it?" ,Nudge says, scrambling over to Angel and I, "Ig, Gaz, Fang, come here!"**

** The boys come to the door and I start talking,**

** "It's about being Thankfu that you have you friends and family, that you have them here with you. It's about the spirit of believing"  
>I look at all of their faces one by one.<strong>

** "And I am thankful that I have you guys."**

** "Us too." Angel replies, answering for everyone**

** "Look, it's snowing!" Nudge nearly squeals.**

** We all look out the window.**

** "It's kinda beautiful, isn't it?" Nudge states.**

** "Yeah, it is." I say, as we all curl up together, watching the snow fall to the ground.**

**-Christmas morning-**

** Christmas morning was probably something like yours, squeals of excitement for two little girls and a little boy who couldn't wait to see what they got. And, I have to admit, 4 teens who couldn't wait either. But, as we opened our gifts, we all had the true meaning of Christmas in our hearts.**

**~ Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Sorry if it was kinda crappy.**

**Froggy: I found it!**

**Weirdo: Found what?**

**Froggy: The cure! Ok, here. *pulls out wand* OmaEt. *green flash around weirdo***

***poof***

**Weirdo: *looks at self* I'm back! I'm myself again. Good job, Froggy! *hugs froggy***

**Froggy: I can't believe I did it.**

**Weirdo: But you did it!**

**Icing: Yay, I'm not dating a frog anymore! *hugs Weirdo* woohoo!**

**Weirdo: *she spins around, green and red pixie dust flies all around her. Then a red and green poof. Then she stops spinning and when she stops she's wearing a red santa claus suit-like dress with green stockings and back knee-high boots with a santa claus hat* Yay, I can wear my Santa suit now. *snaps fingers* *red velvety bad appears full of presents* Now to pass out all of my gifts. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah (I apologize if I spelled that wrong), Happy Merry Everything! Enjoy the holidays!~**

**-MERRY EVERYTHING EVERYBODY!- R&R? PLEASE **


	6. Chapter 6 final

* So hello to everyone. i know, this is the first one I've written since 2011. Happy New Year peeps! (i know its really late) But, I'm back to finish. I haven't written in a while because i've kinda been reading. So, back on track, this is chapter 6. It's also the final one. I know, but i'm out of ideas. So here's the story. This one'll be based on Igs, featuring Onyx. (my oc)

Iggy: and another one bites the dust.

Fang: Yea, and it's about you and you're girlfriend.

*Igs blushes*

Weirdo: Shut up. when the stories are done, they're done. that's it, nothing else.

Iggy: whatever. *fang singing igs and onyx sitting in a tree...*

*and sorry i'm not capitalizing anything, but i hurt my finger and cant type well at the moment*

chapter 6: the search for Iggy

(onyx's pov)

the day we fell in love, iggy and i, henry was in danger. we were on a mission to save henry because he was kidnapped by his father, dr. psycho (not his real name), who works at the "school". i was crying after hen was taken, that's when iggy and i told each other our feelings. then we kissed. that's when we started dating.

now he's gone. we can't find him anywhere, we'e been looking for hours. the only thing we found was his shoe.

"iggy where are you?" i ask, in my mind, trying to get a hold of him.

i land down on the ground, then tuck in my wings. my shoulders slump. where could he be, we didnt get attacked today, unless they just came after him. tears begin to form, but i wipe them away. no crying.

"it'll be ok, we'll find him," max says to all of us, attempting calm but failing.

i look up at everyone, they all look horribly sad.

"yea," i say, "we will."

then i whip out my wings, get a running start, them i'm in the air. i hear the sound of wings behind me. and i know we're all not giving up.

...

(1 hour later) (onyx still)

"iggy where are you?" i yell.

we've been searching for a while now, still no sign of him, then, before i could realise it, there were arms around me. the arms pulled me close and, before i could drop kick this person, i picked up his thoughts. i turned around and pulled in closer to him, relieved that he was here and safe. but then it hit me, if iggy was safe, where was he this whole time.

i push him away, and say,

"where were you?"

"hiding," he says back, with a smile.

"hiding, why?"

"to see if you could find me."

"what the hell, iggy. do you even understand how worried we were?"

"no."

his smile was gone now,

"we thought you had been captured or worse, killed. thanks for letting us in on your lovely game of hide and seek," i say and shove him further back from me,

"what did i do wrong?" he asks,

"let's see, you hid for no reason just to see if we could find you. while who-knows-what is out there, trying to get us," i let the tears fall, out of anger this time.

by now everyone else is here, and they've heard pretty much the whole conversation. after i said that i fly off. i don't stop until i cant see them anymore, i land in a tree and tuck in my wings. i lay on the branch and wipe away my tears.

...

(ig's pov)

"what exactly did we miss here?" max asks.

"a fight," is all i say back.

"obviously, ig's where the h, e, double hockey sticks were you?" fang asks.

"hiding, just to goof off and see if you could find me, i guess it really pi... made onyx angry," i saym catching myself on the curse word,

"no. you didn't make her mad, you made her sad," angel says.

"what do you mean, angel?" nudge asks.

"i got into her mindm she must've left the barrier downm and i heard her and felt the feelings she has. i'm sorry, max, but it was just too strong to ignore," angel says.

"that's ok, sweetie. what were her feelings?" max says.

"she was terrified, iggy, the whole time we were looking for you. then, when she left, just now, she was glad that you're safe but she's sad because you scared her," ang says.

oh. i never thought that i would scare her that way. i just wanted to goof off and have some fun.

"i'll go talk to her. ang, where'd she go?" i say.

"westm she landed on a really big tree, just go that way until i tell you to stop, ok," she replies.

i take off towards west, after about a minute or two, angel tells me to stop. i feel the tree and land on one of the branches. i can hear onyx's breathing. i walk over to her and sit down.

"what?" she asks.

"i'm sorry, o. i really didn't want to scare you. i just wanted to have some fun. i promise, i'll never scare you like that again," i say.

"why should i believe you?" she asks, but i can hear the smile in her voice.

"because you love me," i reply.

then i feel her arms around my neck and her lips on mine, when we pull apart she says,

"yea, i do love you. but, if you ever do that again, i'll kill you."

and i can tell that she was totally serious. then we kissed again. and in the backround we heard, awwws from everyone else, but they didn't see long because we went invisable,

...

*did you enjoy the romance? sorry if it sucks though, still not that good at writing romance yet. i really, really hope you enjoyed this last chapter. it is time to say goodbye to another one of my stories, it's sad. but finishing one just means more stories. so until the next story, thank you for reading and please, please review.*

-Weirdo-Jynx-Icing-Reaper-Iggy-Fang-read&review?


End file.
